THE DINOBOTS
by veyronus raptor
Summary: One boy will make an discovery that will make him a legendary Knight
1. Chapter 1

(Miami showdown by digitalism playing)

(Stars fly over a river and to a mountain and the parmount logo appears)

Paramount pictures presents  
An association with veyronus raptor

65 MILLION YEARS AGO

Over a large field pterodactyls were flying overhead while enormous herds of dinosaurs eat grass and a brachiosaurus was eating leafs from a tree a triceratops was fighting a t Rex and an pack of raptors were eating a carcuss but they stopped when they heard thunderous footsteps but they were not from a t rex they were from something else the pack of raptors looked up as did the dinosaurs in the field pterodactyls landed on cliff edges and the t Rex and the triceratops stopped fighting and looked up to see 7 hulking robots with knight appearances standing there staring at them all with eyes glowing blue and green.

(We cut to black)

DINOBOTS

(The title fades away)

65 MILLION YEARS LATER

PRESENT DAY

It has been a year since the battle of Chicago and everyone was still repairing every thing but were extremely greatful for the Autobots and have even celebrated new Autobots have joined the party and Megatron has been repaired when ever there is an decepticon the Autobots well be there to stop them but even with the Autobots numbers and teamwork there is an enemy they won't be able to stop and when that time comes the Autobots will have to count on someone else

PHOENIX ARIZONA Flynn Vincent's POV

"Can anyone tell me what was the biggest predator on land"? Asked the teacher I raised my hand knowing full will who it was "go ahead Flynn"said the teacher "the spinosaurs was the biggest predator and no other dinosaur would be able to stand against it"I said "very good"teacher the bell rang and it was time to go home but before we could go the teacher stopped us "wait a minite class,remember we won't be here tomorrow we will be going on a field trip to the prehistoric dig sight"said the teacher.

I grabbed my bookbag and went out the door and got on my bus my two best friends Steve and Jake sat down next to me "man the Autobots are doing great protecting us"said Steve "I hope they never stop"said Jake "me nether but have you ever wondered if there's an enemy out there that's stronger than the Autobots"? I asked "well what ever it the Autobots can stop it"said jake I looked out the window and said under my breath "or maybe something else can"

SOMEWHERE IN SPACE

"ARE WE THERE YET"yelled a voice "no tarantulas we aren't"snapped a female voice "I don't appreciate your tone blackarachnia,where are the others"? "I don't know"said blackarachnia tarantulas groaned in annoyance and spoke in a mike "ALL ARACHNICONS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE AT ONCE"he said and about a second later 8 arachnid motif robots came running through a sliding door and then stood in a straight line "Megatron gave us this job to turn the earth into a web of mayhem AND YOU ARE ALL SITTING ON YOUR ASSES DOING NOTHING"yelled a very pissed of tarantulas one arachnicon raised his hand "uh commander tarantulas I wasn't doing nothing I was breeding giant spiders using DNA codes shockwave sent me this will make the humans coward in fear"he said "I didn't ask for your back talk spindle but i wil come by"tarantulas said spindle walked back to his lab "the rest of you aren't going anywhere with out my say so understand"asked tarantulas "yes commander tarantulas"they said "good now to your stations"tarantulas commanded as they raced to their seats "quckstrike power up dark matter drives and make this ship go faster"commanded tarantulas "on it boss"said quickstrike as he pulled down a lever and the ship sonic boomed across the milky way.


	2. Chapter 2

BACK TO EARTH FLYNN VINCENT'S POV

as the school bus dropped me off home I saw my big brother standing there I was confused on why he was there "is there something wrong Scott?" I asked "yeah there is,Katherine is at it again and dad is to busy to yell at her"he said "where's mom"I asked "out,so we are gonna yell at her"he said.

KATHERINE'S POV

I was in a car with my friends celibating we just have 5 days left until spring break and it'll be just my friends and me getting tan and wasted they dropped me off at home and I said good bye and got out they droved off and I saw my two brothers standing there "well?"I said "you're late"said Scott "so?"I said not seeing the point.

"you're always here before me"said Flynn "I was out celibating"I said "you're not out yet"said Scott we went inside to find dad there "dad".

I began "zip it"he said "great you turned dad against me, whose next mom?"I exclaimed "yep"mom said as she came in I only groaned as Flynn and Scott laughed.

OUTSIDE OUR SOLAR SISTEM IN SPINDLE'S LAB

Spindle was tampering with nature he as successfully created giant arachnids of all species: orb weavers Brazilian wanders black widows scorpions bird eaters ticks you name em spindle was also making something else at the request of blackarachnia it was a yellow blue liquid he still couldn't figure out for the life of him why she asked him to make this but he heard someone coming so he put the liquid away and l stood tall and proud.

Then the doors slid to the sides and tarantulas came walking in "ahhh tarantulas sir i'm glad you came by"said spindle "yes crakleback said you had something to show me"said tarantulas.

Then spindle led tarantulas deeper into his lab then he showed him a large chamber with the arachnid monsters he was breeding.

"These are our arachnid army if those humans won't submit these guys will make them"spindle said with a sinister laugh.

"And why is that?"asked tarantulas "well I've learned that arachnids are the new definition of fear and once the humans see them in monstrous size the humans will piss themselves heh heh hahahahahahahahaaha"spindle laughed.

ARIZONA DIG SITE

"All right class it's time to find some fossils,split up and dig"said the teacher they spred out and digged.

Some of the kids found lots of bones sally brock found a plesiosaur vertebrae and Flynn only found a tyrannosaurs Rex tooth.

Flynn was about give of up when he saw somthing shining he checked to see if anyone else saw it but he was the only one who saw it.

"What the hell"Flynn whispered then he slowly walked towards it the teacher called everyone back.

Back at home that shining thing was all he think about what was it,where did it come from he wanted to know so he snuck out and went back to the dig site.

Flynn then saw the shining thing "what are you"he wondered the he took out the shining thing which looked to be a shard but then he saw something else he grabbed a shovel and started digging after a while it started to rain.

Flynn was digging in the rain and when he was finished he found a tyrannosaurs Rex skull "OH NOW I FIND A SKULL"he yelled.

Then the shard started glow then in a flash of light it teleported taking Flynn with it.


	3. Chapter 3

"ugh what happened"wondered Flynn one moment he's at the dig site and another he is here and speaking of that where is here?

Flynn looked around he was in a wide open field with a jungle behind him he got up a walked through the jungle untill he reached another field.

"Aww man"groaned Flynn Flynn was about to give up when he heard something from up top of a hill "what the hell"Flynn said under his breath.

Flynn climb up the hill but what he saw on the other side shocked him there was a wide open field but with dinosaurs on it.

"No way"Flynn whispered never has he ever seen dinosaurs up close well alive that is he could tell the dinosaurs her were herbivores so he walked up to one of the stegosaurus.

The stegosaurs looked up from the grass it was eating a looked at Flynn it blinked at him and Flynn reached out a hand to touch it.

The stegosaurs was shy at first but it realized Flynn was not going to hurt it so Flynn petted the dinosaur but then a parasaurolophus bellowed.

Every dinosaur looked up and saw a T Rex stomping towards them evey dinosaur ran for their lives but Flynn stayed still every dinosaur left the field so I was just Flynn and the T rex.

Flynn learned from watching Jurassic park that if you were to stand still in front of a T Rex he will not see you, so why is he still staring at Flynn the T Rex was starring at Flynn with a very hunger look.

BECAUSE IT DOESN'T REALLY WORK THAT'S WHY the T Rex roared at Flynn and Flynn ran as fast as he could with the T Rex giving chase.

"EVERYTHING I'VE LEARNED IS A LIE"yelled Flynn as he ran through a forest but luck was on his side when he saw a cave and he dove for it the T Rex tried to go in after him but it's head was to big.

The T Rex roared in defeat and walked away Flynn checked to see if it's clear but the shard that somehow got in his pocket was glowing he took it out and it's bright light made Flynn realize that this no ordinary cave he was in,there was drawings and writings on the wall Flynn brought the light to a writing that said:THE LEGENDARY KNIGHTS ARE A DANGEROUS FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH NO FORCE ON EARTH CAN STOP THEM LET THEN ONE WHO AWAKENS THE BE KNOWN AS THE SILVER KNIGHT A SHINING EXAMPLE OF BRAVERY AND FURY CYBERTRONIAN PROPHECYS SPEAK OF A BATTLE SO INTENCE THE VERY GROUND WILL BE TURNED TO ASH.

"The silver knight?"Flynn asked Flynn was confused on who the Knights were until he saw pictures drawn of them and they were enormous then he saw numbers and letters in the Cybertronian language and picture of a desert Flynn then figured it out this was the location on where they are buried.


	4. Chapter 4

"If this is where they are buried how am I gonna get there"he asked him self then the shard started to glow again the Flynn heard a engine revving sound.

Then a sleek beige and iridescent red futuristic ducati 848 evo looking motorcycle drove up to him "no way"he whispered he didn't know how to ride a bike let alone this.

But he got on anyway the bike looked cool so he revved the engine and it went super fast the trees rushed by him as he dodged them "this is awesome"he yelled.

Then he reached his destination there he saw 7 robotic dinosaurs but they had unusual features the t Rex one had horns and the spinosaurus one had 3 sails they were laying down in their dino forms.

"You guys must be the legendary Knights"he whispered he took out the shard and threw it and it landed in the center of the desert and a blue wave shot out of the shard and hit each dinobot.

Then their eyes glowed as they got up Flynn backed up to the grass as the t Rex one roared as the others did then they looked at him then slowly walked towards him the t rex got close to him and snorted smoke at him as Flynn jerked his head away.

Then they transformed into Knight based robots Flynn noticed one of them was female then the big one kneeled down to Flynn "what is your name young human?" He asked in a deep growling voice "Flynn Vincent"he responded "my name is Grimlock and these are the legendary knights"he said as he pointed to the others behind him.

"But call us dinobots"said triceratops motif one "my name is scorn mate"said the spinosaurus one "I'm snarl dude"said the stegosaurs one "slug"said the triceratops one "strafe" said the pterodactyl one "slog"said the apatosaurus one "and I'm slash" said the velociraptor one.

"She may be a girl but she can kick ass"said snarl jokingly "I might kick your ass"slash mumbled "we were waiting for someone to awaken us,and you did"said grimlock "wait I forgot to ask where are we?"asked flynn.

"Oh we are on dinobot island mate"said scorn "Dinobot what?"ask Flynn confused "here let me give you the tour"said strafe then he transformed in his pterodactyl mode then flynn got on and they flew in the air. "This here ain't no Jurassic park but a home to us"said strafe.

"You guys live with dinosaurs?"ask Flynn "they're not the best neighbors to have"strafe groaned "yeah I can imagine"mumbled Flynn.

They were flying over an ocean "exactly how big is this island?"asked Flynn " you know how you're earth was just one Continent back then"asked strafe "yeah"responded Flynn "imagine an island a1000 times bigger than that"said strafe.

They were flying until a bunch pterodactyls were flying next to them Flynn look down and noticed a tylosaur swimming below them "uh strafe"warned Flynn "I see him"said strafe then the tylosaur jumped out of the water and strafe barrel rolled out of its way and it grabbed a pterodactyl right out of the air.

"You can have a peaceful flight without a sea monster trying to eat you"complained strafe then they flew back to the rest of the dinobots. "So besides all that its right nice here"said strafe "yeah if you like being eating alive"mumble slog "cancel that negativity mate"said scorn "there's one more thing I forgot to ask:what's with knight look"Flynn asked they all looked at themselves then each other "we don't know"they shrugged "we thought I looked cool"said snarl.

OUTSIDE OUR SOLAR SYSTEM

"Are we there yet" asked parasite

"No"said quickstrike

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Are we there yet"

"No"

"Are we there yet"

"Noooooooooooooooo"quickstrike shouted

"Are we there yet"

"For the last time no"said quickstrike turning around only to see tarantulas behind him "commander tarantulas"studdered quickstrike shocked he yelled at his boss "just let me know when we arrive"he said "and parasite stop bugging our pliot"tarantulas growled


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight,you guys are legendary dinosaur changing robots and I'm gonna protect the universe with you guys from beasts and monsters" Flynn summing everything up

"Uh yeah that's pretty much it"said snarl "sweet"said Flynn smiling "okay now we got that settled let me tell you about ourselves"said grimlock.

"I'm the team leader and as you've seen I transform into a tyrannosaurs Rex"grim lock said then he transformed Into his dino mode "you have horns"Flynn pointed out grimlock walked over to a puddle and looked at himself then at Flynn "yes yes I do"he said.

" scorn here is the Einstein of ass kickery"commented snarl "yep and snarl knows how to slice bad robots in half"said scorn "strafe can attack from the air"said slash "I slash need I say more can sure mess them up"said strafe "and slug and slog have brute strength"said grimlock.

"The legend mentioned a battle so intense"Flynn began "the very ground will turned will be turned to ash"they all said "you will know what that Battle is but not this time,now extend your hand"said grimlock.

Flynn did what he said and a disc like object flew into his hand "this is your armor"said grim lock "my armor?"asked Flynn "now follow us to dinobot tower"said slash "we have a headquarters?"asked Flynn.

The dinobots led Flynn for hours until they reached an open space and Flynn looked up to see a big ass futuristc tower with a landing pad for strafe "holy shit"whispered Flynn "follow us inside"said grimlock as they walked towards the door the giant sized doors slider open and Flynn was wetting is pants.

The inside was bigger as the outside everything was futuristic "this is your lab"said grimlock "really?"asked Flynn "don't worry you'll have help"said slash then an extremely hot British female voice greeted Flynn "hello Flynn how may I be of assistance"it said "her name is Siri and she will be helping us on our missions"explained grimlock.

Flynn was looking at virtual holographic objects and grabbed one it was a replica of a ball and then several other spheres and he threw it against one and It bounced against the others making electronic dance music.

Then a alarm sounded "uh what's happening?"asked Flynn "that's the beast alarm it tells us who is attacking and where to find them"said slog then a video came up and shows a giant mechanical wasp with several decepitcons with it attacking.

"What is that thing?"asked Flynn "that...is waspinator"grimlock growled "wasp who?"asked a confused Flynn "he is a Insecticon agent and he's attacking let's go"said strafe.

WITH WASPINATOR

"Waspinator says destroy everything"yelled waspinator "but sir what's the point of this"asked a insectizoid "bombshell bored wants to see destruction now do what waspinator say"said waspinator.

Then a beam shot from the sky and landed in the middle of the street and revealed Flynn and the dinobots "ah the Knight bots"exclaimed waspinator "that's right bug brain"said snarl "get them"shouted waspinator.

The insectizoids charged at them "just remember what we taught you"said strafe "you didn't teach me nothing"said Flynn "we didn't,uh oh"said strafe as an insectizoid took a swing at him as the others dodged theirs.

People were running for cover as Flynn tried to work his armor "how do you work this thing?"yelled Flynn "put it on the middle of your chest and turn the dial it'll do the rest"shouted slash Flynn did what she said and the disc sprouts silver straps to form a x around him and it locked in place.

"What now?"asked Flynn "slap the claw scratch symbol on the middle"yelled slog as he punched a insectizoid Flynn slapped the symbol and a cloud of titanium silver metal formed around him swirling until it engulfed him and it solidified and a tall figure stood were Flynn used to.

THE ARMOR HAD:

Age of extinction bumblebee Battle mask with iridescent blue eyes and a mouth visor (that doesn't retract by the way)

Two headed shockwave's chest and shouders with glowing blue Cybertronian symbols

Age of extinction optimus prime knight legs without the skirt

And crosshairs's arms

Everyone looked in awe as Flynn looked over himself inside Flynn was looking at a headsup display and siri was with him "I'm here to assist you Flynn"she said "let's rock"said Flynn as he got in a Battle pose the insectizoids backed up a little even waspinator was fazed.

"Get him"he shouted the insectizoids charged at Flynn and Flynn blocked every attack they threw at him and he fought back punching,kicking and throwing robots around.

Then four insectizoids brought their blasters out and aimed at him "Flynn shield"yelled grimlock Flynn's arm retracted a shield (that looks like optimus prime's knight shield btw) and brought it up and deflected laser blast then retracted the shield into a blaster and fired at them hiting every single one.

"Now that's bad ass"commented scorn "grrrrrr does waspinator do everything"complained waspinator then the shield retracted into Flynn's metal arm "bring it on"Flynn said and he and waspinator engaged in a fist fight.

Flynn was throwing upper cuts jabs and right and left hooks as was waspinator they were having a street brawl literally then waspinator was about to deliver a upper cut when he looked up and saw a kite spider ship "the arachnicons"waspinator growling then Flynn superman punched him when he wasn't looking and waspinator went down hard.

"Uh oh time to go Flynn"said snarl as a beam shot down and carried them off into the portal waspinator growled as he transformed in his wasp form and buzzed away with the insectizoids following.

The arachnicons ship was flying away "ahhh finally we are here you sorry little ingrates"yelled tarantulas


	6. Chapter 6

**BACK AT JURASSIC TOWER **

"what ya do that for?"asked Flynn upset he didn't finish kicking insect ass "we were out numbered mate"said scorn "what?"asked Flynn "uh"said slog.

"And what was that huge ship?"Asked Flynn "that was...I don't know,grimlock who the hell was that?"strafe asked confused "that was the aracnicons"grimlock responed in a low voice.

"Who?"asked slash "i'll explain later right now their here,their queer and they won't stop until earth is in slaved"said grimlock.

The arachnicons landed in Texas and they were preparing for their invasion " spindle is our army ready"asked tarantulas "yes" said spindle "fantastic".

"Yo boss spider where is black arachnia"asked quickstrike "don't know"tarantulas said "I'm right here sir"said a female voice they all looked to see black arachnia but something was off she looked different her hair had red streaks on them and her looked more stronger.

"Uh are you alright?"asked quickstrike "whatever do you mean"she said Innocently "you look different"said undercut "I train now let's get this over with"as she walked away with the rest of the crew staring at her.


End file.
